


The Birthday Present

by Wetislandinthenorthatlantic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mollcroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request: "Mycroft or Molly celebrating a birthday."</p>
<p>Background: Mycroft and Molly have been “officially” going out for a few weeks.  Mycroft has come over to Molly’s flat for their usual Tuesday night dinner – spaghetti bolognaise. Tomorrow is Molly's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> The characters (Mycroft and Molly) are not my own and this work is purely for enjoyment. The part about the window -- it is 100% fiction.

Molly had just put the water on to boil when she heard his soft knock at the door. She didn’t bother to answer it because she knew he had a key and that knocking was just out of politeness after she told him his “just appearing” in her living room was sort of creepy. 

She heard the door close and Mycroft hang up his coat. Soon there was a soft kiss on the back of her neck. 

“Ummm, that smells wonderful.” Mycroft said softly as he put his arms around her from behind, his mouth by her ear. 

Molly smiled and kept stirring the sauce. 

“And I’m not talking about the food,” Mycroft said quietly with a smile in his voice.

“It isn’t like you to be so …. so,” Moly turned in his embrace trying to find the right word to describe what was happening. Mycroft was usually so restrained. She knew he cared for her deeply but he never acted like this. 

She gave him a half frown, “That look on your face Mr. Holmes. You are up to something.”

Mycroft did indeed look guilty. It was more annoying than he had thought possible that this woman could now read him like a book. Having been discovered he put back on his best Ice Man face.

“Nice try. You can’t hide behind your Ice Man mask when I already saw your guilty face,” Molly kissed him lightly on the cheek and turned back to cooking. “Either fess up or make the salad.”

Mycroft smirked, “Yes ma’am,” as he retrieved the salad items out of the fridge. 

They made small talk about their respective days as the dinner was made.

Molly had finished setting the table and was just about to take in the food in when she heard Mycroft exhale deeply, he was back to looking guilty.  
“Come on what is bothering you? Best just tell me,” said Molly efficiently as she went to fill the water glasses.

Mycroft began, “Unfortunately matters of state require my attention urgently. Tonight I leave for at least a week. Tomorrow is your birthday and I’m going to miss it. I’m truly sorry. “

“It’s okay. It’s just my birthday,” Molly tried to smile to convince him that it was okay.

“Here. It’s just … something. You can open it tomorrow,” Mycroft had retrieved a present from under his coat and was now holding it out for Molly to take.  
It was a lovely periwinkle blue bag tied with a wide navy ribbon. She knew exactly which very expensive shop it was from. Molly looked him in the eye as she took the bag. 

“Thank you very much,” she said quietly.

“You don’t like it,” replied Mycroft quickly.

“I haven’t even opened it,” explained Molly.

“The way you are looking at me … what does it mean?” asked Mycroft “I’m confused. And I don’t like to be confused,”

“Did you buy this or did you send Anthea,” asked Molly politely

“Anthea ,” his reply was barely audible.

“Then I’m sure it will be lovely,” came Molly’s reply. “Are you ready to eat?”

“I’m not hungry anymore.” Mycroft was now sulking.

Molly let out a sigh, “Mycroft don’t do this. Don’t sulk and don’t be upset. It’s fine that you have to go away and I’m not upset about the present. Now come on, pass me the pasta.”

Mycroft passed her the pasta, “Then what are you, because you don’t look like someone who just received a birthday present.”

“It’s just,” Molly was twirling pasta on her fork, “Oh, I don’t know. I just thought that by now you would know that I don’t need expensive presents picked out by your PA.”

“What,” Mycroft looked at her shocked, “you expect me to go to a shop and buy you something myself? I don’t’ have the time for that!”

Molly stifled a giggle. She couldn’t imagine Mycroft walking into a store, let alone browsing or having to actually buy something. “No - of course not,” Molly’s face softened, “I’m just saying it would be nice if you gave me something that was more Mycroft and less Anthea.” Molly went back to eating.

 

Mycroft let out a sigh and served himself some pasta and salad. Neither spoke. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable. Molly could tell Mycroft had gone into his version of a Mind Palace so opted not to fill the void with chatter. She also ensured her face was relaxed so his highly observant self could see she was indeed fine, not angry and she was allowing him to resolve whatever was bothering him.

As he ate Mycroft would occasionally shake his head in the negative as if dismissing something. Sometimes his brow would furrow like he was trying to work out logistics and then there were sighs like he had reached a dead end. 

The meal finished Molly tidied up around him and left him sitting at the table while she curled up on the sofa with her iPad.

Mycroft came out his contemplative state with a start. He pulled out a phone and sent a text. The reply came almost instantly. 

“Dr. Hooper, get some warmer clothes on ,” Mycroft got up from the table and was quickly putting on his coat. “Hurry! We don’t have much time!!

Molly did as she was told all the while throwing questions at Mycroft none of which were answered. Soon she was ready and they left her flat, Mycroft’s guilt was gone replaced by mischievousness. 

“It’s so late! Where are we going?” Molly asked, but Ice Man didn’t say.

The two of them were sitting in Mycroft’s car being driving through the empty streets of London.

Mycroft looked over at Molly. She was sitting on the other side of the car, her face lit up by street lamps as they passed under them. He continued to smile silently and reached over the empty middle seat and took her hand. Then he turned away from her to look out his window. 

Her questions and friendly protests continued. He simply held her hand across the car and remained silent. From Trafalgar Square they turned up The Mall heading directly towards Buckingham Palace. “Oh! I do love driving through central London at night. It’s so beautiful,” Molly sighed. The car continued down Buckingham Gate then slowed as a gate was opened for the car to drive through.

Mycroft, his face still turned to the window, closed his eyes and willed himself not to look at Molly. He knew by the mere fact that she was gripping his hand so tightly it was cutting off the blood supply to his fingers that her jaw had dropped open and there was a look of shock was on her face. He also knew he would burst out laughing if he saw it. 

The car drove on for a short while and then came to a stop.

Mycroft let go of Molly’s hand, “Follow me,” he said enigmatically getting out of the car – he still dare not look at her.

The driver had opened Molly’s door and helped her out, even he was finding it difficult not to laugh at her expression. 

“Come, it’s alright,” Mycroft took her hand and began to lead her through a large ornate gate into the garden. They had only made it a few steps into the garden when Molly heard the pitter-patter of many little feet. Suddenly a small band of Corgis appeared from nowhere. All of them seemed to be very excited to see Mycroft.  
“Hello doggies!” He bent down to greet them giving each one either a scratch behind the ear or a quick tummy rub. Putting his hand in his coat pocket Mycroft pulled out a handful of doggie treats. He gave one to each Corgi, and they vanished as quickly as they had appeared.

“Are they ….?” Molly asked, not daring to finish the sentence.

“Molly. Really?” Mycroft was looking at her with mock disgust. “We are standing in the garden of Buckingham Palace. Of course they are.” 

He took her hand to lead her deeper into the garden. “Don’t dawdle! We must be quick before those little beasts come back. I’m out of treats and they hate it when that happens.”  
After a short walk, their path lit only by moonlight Mycroft stopped. “Ah! Here we are!” Mycroft gestured to a large blanket that had been laid out near the lake.

“Seriously?” Molly looked at Mycroft and shook her head. “No way.”

“Come on,” Mycroft quietly said as he sat down on the blanket. “It will be fine. Just sit down.”

Molly very tentatively sat down next to Mycroft.

He put his arm around her and drew her closer to him. “Are you cold?” he asked with concern in his voice. “You’re shivering.”

“No just terrified,” Molly smiled back.

“You are perfectly safe here,” explained Mycroft gently. 

“But what about?” Molly’s voice trailed off as she looked at Buckingham Palace looming in front of them.

“Look – fourth floor up – third window in from the left,” Mycroft instructed. Just as Molly found the window the light flicked off. 

“She’s gone to bed now and won’t be checking on us,” whispered Mycroft into Molly’s ear. 

Molly’s hands flew up to her mouth as she let out a small scream.

Laughing, Mycroft held a terrified Molly even tighter, “Shhh. I was only kidding. As it happens, she is firmly ensconced in Windsor Castle.”

Within his arms Mycroft felt Molly relax slightly and her breathing become regular again -- less shallow – all good signs. Mycroft smiled to himself. The two of them sat silently in the moonlit garden listening to the muffled sounds of London. 

After a few minutes Molly asked quietly, “Mycroft, I thought you were leaving tonight?”

“I will be leaving slightly later than expected. But there is something I need to do before I go,” explained Mycroft looking at his watch. “It’s almost time.” An enigmatic smile was the only response he gave to Molly’s questioning look.

As Big Ben began to chime Midnight Mycroft looked into Molly’s eyes and said, “Happy Birthday Molly Hooper, I trust you found this present more suitable.”  
Mycroft didn’t wait for an answer. Instead he lent down and gave her a long slow kiss that left her breathless. 

Post Script: The corgis arrived soon after the kiss and having no more doggie treat for bribes, the two of them were forced to quickly retreat back to the car. On his way to the airport Mycroft received a text: [SMS: Windsor Castle – quick thinking Mr Holmes. You are cheeky. One can’t believe she fell for that!] 

When she woke up Molly opened her present from Smythson it was a gorgeous leather zippered pouch in the most exquisite purple. Inside the pouch was a bag full of doggie treats and a note that read, “For next time – MH”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PodFic] The Birthday Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574618) by [WinterKoala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKoala/pseuds/WinterKoala)




End file.
